villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shockwave (Transformers: Prime)
Shockwave is a major antagonist in Transformers: Prime ''and ''Fall of Cybertron. He first appears as a one-shot antagonist in Season 2 of the show and later returns in Season 3 as one of the recurring antagonists. He later returned in the television film Predacons Rising, but this time as an anti-hero. He is a Cybertronian scientist working for the Decepticons. Among his most notable creations are the Cortical Psychic Patch, which allows someone to read the mind of a Transformer, the Dinobots, and Predaking, a clone of a deceased Predacon. He is voiced by David Sobolov in Prime, and Steve Blum in Fall of Cybertron. Biography Fall of Cybertron Shockwave is first seen operating machinery in the middle of an Energon reservoir. Starscream berates him for wasting both time and resources, but Shockwave shrugs it off, saying that the Air Commander simply doesn't understand. Far later, he, along with several Insecticon minions, are shown to be experimenting on the Dinobots in an attempt to have them transform. After gathering enough results, he leaves the complex just before Grimlock escapes and goes on a rampage through all the chambers and frees his teammates, but Shockwave still mocks him via audio and holograms throughout the mission. Near the end of the game, he is encountered again, preparing the final adjustments to his tower and Space Bridge. He briefly succeeds in restraining Grimlock, saying that he would not have made something so powerful without adding a way to control it. However, Grimlock transforms to his alt mode, bites off Shockwave's left arm, and tosses him aside. Season 2 Though most Transformers left Cybertron during the Great Exodus, Shockwave stayed there to collect Energon for a Space Bridge. When Starscream and his forces successfully captured both Arcee and Cliffjumper, the Air Commander took them to Shockwave so he could use the Cortical Psychic Patch to read Arcee's mind and find an encrypted message Optimus Prime had sent to all the Autobots giving his location. Shockwave successfully extracted the coordinates and sent them to the Space Bridge. Having all the info he needed from Arcee, Shockwave pointed his laser gun at Cliffjumper for outliving his usefulness. Cliff asked Starscream if he always let others have the honor of killing Autobots, and Starscream orders Shockwave to allow him to kill Cliff instead. Shockwave complies, but this allowed Arcee to break free from her cuffs and as Starscream gladly aimed his fingers to stab Cliff to death, Arcee subdues Scream and locks him in her own cuffs. As Arcee and Cliffjumper escaped and overloaded the bridge, Shockwave catches them noting that only Starscream could fail to dispose of a helpless captive. Shockwave confronted the two due, right before they were about to depart to Earth. Shockwave attempted to stop them but had his Optic Lens damaged by a shot from Arcee, leaving him blinded in the Space Bridge as it exploded around him. Season 3 During the time the Autobots and Decepticons battled it out on Earth, Shockwave repaired his lens and successfully cloned the Predacon, Predaking. He was later discovered by Knock Out, who brought him back to the Nemesis to show Megatron. Megatron welcomed Shockwave into the Nemesis Crew, giving him the position of "Chief of Scientific Endeavors" and an equal rank to Starscream as his second-in-command, sparking a rivalry between the two. Shockwave impressed Megatron by showing off his creation, Predaking. After the destruction of the Decepticon's fortress Darkmount, Megatron had Shockwave restart Project Predacon, a plan by the Decepticons to clone an army of Predacon warriors. However, after discovering that Predaking had evolved to the point where he possessed intelligence and the ability to transform, Megatron ordered Shockwave to cancel the project. In order to keep Predaking from turning on them, the Decepticons lured the Autobots to Shockwave's underground laboratory, where they destroyed the tanks holding the developing Predacon clones. As the Decepticons baited the Autobots with fresh Energon, Shockwave lured in Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus into his Project Predacon lab located inside a cave. Wheeljack then used a grenade to destroy the Predacon clones. The explosion from the destruction of the tanks resulted in the creation of pure cybermatter, which the Decepticons planned to use to rebuild the Omega Lock. Starscream, who angrily dislikes how the Decepticons always listen to Shockwave's advice, complains he isn't too fond of a "Shockwave plan coming along". Upon hearing this, Shockwave grabs Starscream by the head and threatens to pierce Scream with a metallic spike berating Scream for not telling him about the Autobots coming, thus not giving him time to gather up all his valuable chemicals. Starscream lies he did not intentionally abandon Shockwave at the mercy of the Autobots but instead he miscalculated when the Autobots would arrive and so he caused the "happy accident", and Shockwave relented. With help from the captured Autobot scientist Ratchet, Shockwave rebuilt the Omega Lock and prepared to use it to cyberform Earth. He participated in the final battle between the Decepticons and the Autobots when they invaded the Nemesis to stop the 'Cons from firing the Lock. After Megatron was killed, Shockwave retreated with Starscream inside a tiny escape pod. Since the pod was only big enough for one of them, Starscream complains Shockwave is cramming him and Shockwave asks if he's going to whine for the rest of the trip. Predacons Rising On a revived Cybertron, Starscream and Shockwave restarted Project Predacon, hoping to clone an army of Predacons to oppose the Autobots. The first two Predacons they created were Darksteel and Skylynx. Starscream asks Shockwave why it is they've only made 2 Predacons so far, and Shockwave answers they need to frequently relocate and move onto different labs to avoid detection. Shockwave was later called by Starscream after he discovered a burial ground full of Predacon bones. However, they were confronted by Unicron in Megatron's body, who used his powers to revive the Predacons and sent them to attack the Decepticons. Starscream fled while Shockwave was swarmed by Predacon zombies. Shockwave somehow survived and later went over to Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx, advising the three to work together to help the Autobots stop Unicron. Shockwave's fate after that is unknown. List of Victims *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Autobots *Several zombified Predacon skeletons *Shockwave also had the perfect opportunity to kill Arcee, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Starscream but he spared all of them for logical reasons. Trivia *Shockwave's robot form is based on his G1 counterpart while his vehicle mode is based on his movie counterpart. *Though Shockwave does not appear in War For Cybertron's campaign, he does make an appearance in multiplayer. In a promo commercial for the character, Shockwave is placed as the commander of the Decepticons as Megatron retreats from the battlefield. Shockwave, now the leader of the tyrannical military, orders Soundwave to play the famous Touch song, known for being the iconic theme where Optimus Prime plows through armies of Decepticons and guns down Megatron. Starscream, annoyed, questions why they of all songs must blare that one, and Soundwave answers by saying when he's the commander, he can pick battle soundtrack. * In the Cybertron games, Shockwave looks identical to his Generation One counterpart. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Giant Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Jingoists Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains